PROBLEM
by Anonymus-Chan
Summary: Everyone have a PROBLEM in live. Just one purpose if we solve it. Want the better live. Then, how Sabakuno Gaara solve his PROBLEM ? Let's check it out... (masih belajar mbuat summary) Chapter 2 update.
1. First Problem

PROBLEM

Summary : Everyone have a PROBLEM in live. Just one purpose if we solve it. Want the better live. Then, how Sabaku no Gaara solve his PROBLEM ? Let's check it out...

Salam kenal Minna...!

Ini FirsthFict saya, jadi mohon bimbingan nya... -bungkukdenganhikmat-

**PROBLEM**

NARUTO bukan karya karya ku, sungguh aku tidak bohong

Rate : T

Pair : Gaara x Naru (fem)

This Chapter : Family/ Avenge/ Fun

Warning : OOC, Typo*mungkin*, Gaje, Ancur*critanya&EYD*, Masih banyak lagi

Don't Like? Why you in here? Just go away...

But, give me chance to know what story you like.. ^^

Kritik dan Saran ditinggalkan ke kotak review...

_**First Problem**_

**[Pagi, 1 September 2101]**

"Ohaio, Gaara-sama" sapa maid rumah bak istana dari Sabaku Family.

"Hm" Timpalnya dengan flatface. Seperti biasa. Dengan tetap menghadap ke depan, berjalan menuju meja makan. Menghampiri keluarganya yang sudah berkumpul mendahului.

"Ohaio, Gaa-chan" suara tomboy yang di imutkan itu menyenagkan tapi susah di jalanin... *Plak* oke lupakan. "Hm, nama saja, temari" wajah kesalnya tertutup topeng dingin kesehariannya.

"Tapi terdengar kawaai, dan cocok untuk adikku satu ini" ucap laki-laki itu dengan mengusap kepala adek kesayangannya. Deathglare mendarat kepada orang itu. "Diam kau kankuro!" yah, tetap dengan nada datar, tetapi terasa sekali kemarahan dia.

Sebelum sebelum perang dunia ke 5 dimulai "Sudah-sudah, cepat makan nanti ke buru dingin" sang ibu melerai acara duluan.

"Tuh ulah siapa sampai termometer teriak-teriak" sela sang ayah sambil menunjuk termometer yang menunjuk 50° celcius. Saat teriakan sudah mereda bersamaan dengan dua bersaudara itu.

"Terima kasih makanannya" ucap riang gadis itu

"Tumben senyum-senyum mulu, Temari?" ucap kankuro heran. Yah, mungkin tradisi 'one-chan dan oni-chan' sudah hilang dari sabaku bersaudara.

"Pasti nanas pemalas itu lagi" Saut Gaara tanpa mengalihkan mata dari makanannya. Mendengar cibiran adik tentang 'incaran' nya. Perempatan muncul di dahi, terlihat jelas. Aura mencekam meliputi ruangan itu. Yah.., walaupun bungsu sabaku ini tidak peduli hal itu.

"Ekghm, itekimas. Kalau kalian tidak cepat, di jamin masuk ke ruang BK.. !" tanpa sadar, sang ayah telah berada dalam mobil pribadi nya dengan berteriak memperingatkan.

"Hwa... Itekimas oka-san"

"Itekimas.. matte TEMARI !"

"Itekimas" Cold face

"Itedasai, Oto-san, Temari, Kankuro, dan Gaa-chan" jawab sang ibu dengan sedikit tertawa setelah melihat wajah marah Gaara. Yang dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan'.

~SKIP TIME~

Sebuah Camaro hitam dan Bugatti Veron merah meluncur ke sebuah gerbang. Disana terdapat nama sebuah sekolah yang terkenal. Karena murid yang diterima di sana hanya orang kaya ( kedudukan, gelar, dan tentu saja kecerdasan ).

**Suna Academy**

**[Gaara Pov ON]**

Yah, kalian udah dijelasin sama tuh author kan. Yang author tau itu cuman itu. Karena itu cuman isu yang beredar di masyarakat. Dasar author kudet *Author : Ng-_deathglare_ panda satu ini* Oke, kembali ke topik.

Duniaku yang tenang bisa runyam jika sudah masuk kawasan ini. Kalian tau kan? Apa yang kami-sama berikan padaku? Kata banyak orang sih.. _kawaai, kakoii, _dan semacamnya. Kalian mau nggak kalau pas.. *Author : Malah curhat, off-in aja*

**[Gaara Pov OFF]**

Saat camaro gelap itu telah berhenti. Gaara bersiap-siap keluar. Tapi, pintu masih berstatus 'Lock'. "Temari, buka pintunya" ucap gaara sambil memegangi pintu.

"Sebentar" Kakak yang menjabat sebagai sopir pagi itu melihat dengan teliti adik bungsunya.

"Up, Check" kata nya sambil memegangi kepala berkulit putih itu.

Rambut merah yang tidak begitu rapi tapi terlihat keren, jade emerlard yang melekat di matanya terlihat manis dengan sentuhan hitam disekelilingnya, tidak lupa tanda lahir yang berbentuk 'Ai' melengkapi.

"Down, Check" lanjutnya sambil melihat adiknya (lagi)

Seragam sekolah berbentuk jas dengan warna hitam itu nampak rapi. Disertai huruf JS di bagian dada kirinya. Celana yang serasi menghiasi kaki itu dengan tepat. Kemeja dan dasi yang sesuai menambah nilai plus dari seorang Gaara.

"Yosh..Ikuzo!" kata Temari sambil meng_unlock_ pintu camaro itu. Dan keluar bersamaan. Kankuro yang parkir tidak jauh akhirnya menghampiri saudaranya.

"10 menit 3 detik. Rekor baru Temari" ucap nya tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha, lebih cepat dua detik dari kemarin ya?" imbuh sang kakak tercantik di sana

"Ke sekolah dulu" saut Gaara melesat menjahui mereka.

"Hati-hati, panda-chan" ejek kankuro

Gaara hanya bisa mengekuarkan suara perlahan, sepertinya inner yang berbicara "Cih, mendokusai."

Di tempat berbeda..

"Haatttccuihh.." bersin yang keluar dari anak itu mengagetkan teman-teman di sebelahnya.

"Ke..kenapa Shi..ka?" tanya gadis berambut lavender itu

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi aku rasa ada yang menghina aku. Dari tadi bersin terus. Tapi ada kemungkinan itu _dia _" dumal shika

**[Gaara Pov ON]**

"Ke sekolah dulu" Berjalan menjauhi mereka adalah jalan terbaik. Ditambah, sekolah kami yang berbeda walaupun pada komplek yang sama. Dua makhluk itu di Suna High School. Sementara aku mengarah ke Junior High School.

"Hati-hati, panda-chan" suara kankuro tedengar nyaring di telinga ini.

Tiba-tiba inner berbicara "Cih, mendokusai."

_Inner..., mengapa kau memakai kata-kata musuhku selama ini? Apa kau minta the end? Eh, tunggu dulu kalau innerku the end aku ikut the end dong? Nggak jadi deh._

"Haatttccuihh.." bersin yang tiba-tiba menggema. Mungkin dari gedung Suna High School. Yah, not my _problem_.

**[Gaara Pov OFF]**

Lorong itu ramai. Mulai dari siswa yang cepat-cepat takut telat, cewek yang gosip topik yang baru, dan juga ada yang lagi nyari pacar baru. Hampir lupa, pasti nya ada banyak cewek yang bikin suatu club disana. Tentu saja, fansclub itu hanya ada untuk orang-orang yang memiliki nilai plus tersendiri.

Dan Gaara salah satunya.

Nasib dari memiliki _something special_ berakhir seperti itu. Dari punggung Gaara, terlihat seseorang membawa tumpukan buku sampai menutupi wajahnya. Tepat arah belakang ada dua anak laki-laki sedang berlarian. Yah, seperti di cerita biasanya..

-bruuk- Dia pun jatuh degan tidak elit tepat di atas punggung Gaara. "ittai.. Gomenasai " jawab suara nyaring yang dipelankan itu(?) dan melanjutkan dengan mengambil buku-buku tadi.

"Hm" saut Gaara dengan menggosok korban (punggung) dari proses kejatuhan itu.

**[Gaara Pov ON]**

"ittai.. Gomenasai " suara yang menyaut cepat dengan berdirinya anak itu. Tapi masih bisa didengar suara suara menumpuk sesuatu. Mungkin dia mengambil barang-barang yang terjatuh. Seandainya tidak di tempat seperti ini, pasti anak itu sudah habis sekarang. Maksudnya, dengan omelan omelan yang keluar dari mulut. Bantu dia tidak masalah kan?

Dari sini terlihat jelas. Seragam yang berbeda, rambut pirang sepunggung rapi, juga kacamata yang bertengger di matanya. Mungkin kalau dilihat lebih jelas. Blue Shapirre itu indah terpasang di matanya. "Ekghm.., Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaaan yang mengembalikan ku dari lamunan tak jelas itu. Aku rasa karena cukup lama memperhatikan dia. Wah, mungkin jika bercermin muka ku pasti merah.

" Mata untuk melihat. Kaki untuk berjalan gunakan sebaiknya, atau kau mencelakakan orang lain " ucapku tanpa sadar. "Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?" saut nya dengan nada lebih tinggi. Tidak.., aku membuatnya marah "Hm" jawabku kebingungan "Hei, aku tanya padamu, bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?" sambungnya. "Terserah" wah.., aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Setelah bukunya aku kembalikan, lebih baik meninggalkannya sekarang juga daripada bertingkah kikuk sepeti ini .

**[Gaara Pov OFF]**

Melihat kepergian seseorang yang menurutnya menjengkelkan. Walaupun sudah dia tutupi dengan kacamata, dua mata itu terlihat berubah warna.

"Mitsuketa.." katanya lirih

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Second Problem

PROBLEM

NARUTO bukan karya karya ku, sungguh aku tidak bohong

Rate : T

Pair : Gaara x Naruto (fem)

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Friendship

Warning : OOC, Typo*mungkin*, Gaje, Ancur*critanya&EYD*, Masih banyak lagi

Don't Like? Why you in here? Just klik 'back'...

But, give me chance to know what story you like.. ^^

Kritik dan Saran ditinggalkan ke kotak review...

Second Problem

**[Pagi, 2 September 2101/ LORONG SEKOLAH]**

**GAARA POV ON**

Pagi yang membosankan seperti biasa. Apalagi jarak tempat parkir dan kelasku yang dekat sekali benar-benar dekattt... yah sekitar 1 km dari sana. Tak terbayangkan, terpuruknya nasib daun telinga. Jeritan dan bisikan menjadi hidangan pembuka menempuh setiap fajar yang datang. Ops, maaf kalau seperti ini sisi yang lain akan keluar perlahan-lahan.

"Juara nasional itu. Apalagi dia sudah mewakili jepang tahun lalu! Sang maestro puisi-"

"GAARA !" bisikan yang samar yang tak sengaja terlewat di kuping ku tertahan oleh sorakan heboh _orang itu._

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanyaku sambil tetap berjalan

"Mana kata _senpai_ nya gaa-chan?" dengan muka menjengkelkan itu. Ah, aku sudah tau tanpa menatap nya.

"Urusei, apa ada kepentingan khusus seorang _senpai _yang wakil OSIS menemui ku?" Kan, kepala sekolah dan author yang agak miring. System pemikiran nya belum di upgrade. _#author : emong belom *plaak- lupakan-_ Kiba inuzuka.. seorang yang memiliki otak pentium satu itu menjadi wakil OSIS?!

Jika kalian bilang aku iri.., kalian salah. Yah, walaupun keunggulan dia hanya 2, tentang bersosial dengan para manusia lainnya dan cucu dari ketua yayasan sekolah. Selain itu, dia hanya manusia yang menyebalkan dan pembuat onar dikehidupanku.

"Woy, Gaa-chan. Pertama-tama, apa kau sudah lupa? Hari ini tepat satu tahun." akupun tersentak dari lamunanku. Tanpa sadar langkah ku terhenti lalu tubuhku berputar 180 derajat. Errgh, jika aku bercermin mungkin perempatan sudah muncul di kepala ku sekaligus...

"Kenapa muka mu bersemu seperti itu Gaa-chan?" wajah itu lagi.. ! Wajah yang sama dengan tahun lalu.

**[FLASHBACK ON]**

**[Pagi, 2 September 2100/ HEADMASTER's ROOM]**

"Gaara, bagaimana latihan dan perlombaan mu disana?" dia selalu sok akrab.

"Bukankah anda juga mengetahui hasilnya orochimaru-sensei ?" tanyaku sekenanya

"Tentu saja ! nilai test terbaik di **poem's schooling** sekaligus juara satu **poem's contest university** padahal, baru saja mengikuti MOS di JHS.. Mengalahkan orang yang lebih berpengalaman" ucapanya sambil memasang lengkungan wajah itu. Hanya 5 detik, kembali datar.

"Tetapi, karena test dan contest itu. Kamu, Sabaku no Gaara telah meninggalkan sesi pelajaran selama 6 bulan. Banyak tugas dan ulangan yang menumpuk di catatan mu !" katanya sambil menaruh dokumen kedisiplinan yang bertumpuk, setebal buku kuning telepon.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 abad *plaak #terakhirLupakan

"Bukankah para guru sudah memberitahu semua tugas lewat e-mail?" tanya sambil melihat lurus. Tentu saja ke dokumen itu.

"Tapi, aku sangat sibuk, karena jadwal di sana sangat ketat. Apalagi petugasnya benar-benar galak" mengingat kejadian peghukuman anak yang tidak menghabiskan sebutir nasi di piringnya. Itu cukup menakutkan. Membaca dengan baju bau itu, syair yang hancur, di depan teman-teman dari seluruh negara. Itu cukup menggetarkan hati ku agar tidak melanggar peraturan di sana.

"Walaupun aku tau kau pasti dengan mudah melesat ke ranking pertama di kelas mu jika mulai belajar. Tetapi, kamu juga perlu hukuman karena dengan sengaja melanggar peraturan di JHS ini."

Ah, perasaan ku sudah tidak enak. Hal buruk pasti akan terjadi. Tapi hukuman macam apa yang diberikan setelah memenangkan perlombaan itu?! Yang pasti aku rasa tidak baik.

*tuk,tuk,tuk

"Permisi, ada apa orochimaru-sensei memanggil saya ?" orang itu masuk dengan sopan. Ah, mungkin cuman akting nya di depan kepala sekolah. Mungkin dia berumur sama dengan ku. Dan pastinya tingkatan kelas yang sama.

"Begini kiba-kun. Ini adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Anak yang aku ceritakan tadi pagi." Lanjur orochi-sensei.

"Oh, jadi ini orangnya. Perkenalkan, namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Yoroshikun."

"Gaara. Domo"

"Hmm, adik kelas ku yang akan aku dampingi satu hari ini. Cukup manis ya!" Apa?! Adek kelas? Jadi dia ini _senpai? _ Dan tunggu dam- apa? Kenapa jadi begini?!

Akupun menatap penuh curiga ke orochi-sensei. Dan dia merasakan tatapan ku itu.

"Begini Gaara, setelah aku berkonserling ke ketua yayasan. Dia menyarankan mencari pendamping belajar mu agar lebih cepat menyamai teman kelas. Dan tentu saja tugas mu harus cepat di tuntaskan." Wah, senyum itu. Senyum penuh kelicikan... Jadi, ini hukumannya. Wah, orochi-sensei, suatu hari aku pasti membalasmu. Dan tidak lupa ketua yayasan itu juga.

"Baik orochi-sensei kami pasti akan mudah bekerja sama nantinya." Membungkukkan badan lalu menyeret ku keluar.

"Sebentar, Gaara. Selain itu apa kau tau ke-" Informasi dari kepala sekolah itu terputus karena orang ini sudah menyeret ku jauh.

1 meter

2 meter

3 sendok mak-*plakk –lupakan lagi-

"Hei bisakah kau berhenti sebentar." Tanya ku

"Apa yang kau bicaran, adek kelas?" jawab nya. Wah.., dia benar-benar ingin mati dengan digelitiki !

"Bisakah kau berhenti sebentar _senpai !_" tanyaku ulang dengan penekanan setiap kata. Aku tahu dia berseringai disana. Dia memojokkan ku dengan dua tangan tepat di setiap pinggir bahu.

"Tetaplah seperti itu, dan aku tidak akan memakanmu" dengan wajah tinggal 1 cm. Aku tahu, dia ini nggak waras. Dari pertama lihat pun sudah ketahuan. Tetap aku lihat wajahnya yang aneh itu. Pipiku panas, tapi topeng ku lebih dingin.

"Cepat masuk ke kelas mu." Katanya sambil berjalan pergi menuju gedung JHS lantai atas. Ternyata benar dia senpai. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang terlupa. Di mana kelas ku...?

**[FLASHBACK OFF]**

"Rencana orochi-sensei dan kakek mu, oh hampir lupa juga disarankan oleh kau. Membuatku bingung, agar aku tidak bertanya dimana kelas ku. Dan menghukumku berdiri di lapangan upacara selama 2 kali jam istirahat. Dengan alasan, tidak memiliki pendirian dan semangat untuk sekolah di sini, sehingga lupa menanyakan di mana kelas ku itu. Juga mengancam ku, dengan perkataan menghina petugas **poem's scholing** yang direkam itu" Lanjut ku sambil menatap nya. Makhluk yang sudah membuka mulutnya lebar seperti itu. Tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yah, lebih baik daripada melihat wajah menahan tawa nya yang memuakkan.

"hahahahaha, sampai ada yang mengira kau gila. Berdiri di lapangan saat panas merajalela seperti itu. Juga..., tidak ada yang mau duduk di depan maupun belakang mu sampai sekarang. Hahahahaha" Semua murid disekitar nya _sweatdroop_ sekejap. Haha, ternyata tingkah nya yang bintang satu seperti itu sudah buat kalian _sweatdroop_. Apalagi liat dia waktu bintang lima. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah menjijikkan.

"Jika tidak ada hal penting, aku mau menuju kelas." Jawab ku setelah wajah ku kembali semula.

"Hah, eh Gaara." Dia mulai serius (AI = jika serius, embel-embel chan dia hilangkan). Jadi aku berhenti dan mendengarkan.

"Nanti ada murid pindahan baru yang masuk ke kelas mu dan tugas oleh orochi-sensei untuk meng-_guide_ mereka satu hari. Maaf ya, sebenarnya itu tugas ku tapi ada hal lain yang harus kujerjakan" Dia mulai berjalan

"Kiwosukete" bisik nya tepat di kuping ku

Baka. *Ting-tongTing-tong

Wah, aku harus cepat !

**GAARA POV OFF**

**[Pagi, 2 September 2101/ RUANG KELAS]**

"Pagi semua. Salam semangat!" sambut sensei itu walaupun masih berada di antara pintu yang terbuka.

"Pagi " Sungguh berbeda dengan muridnya

"Ayolah semua, keluarkan semangat masa muda kalian. Mungkin butuh waktu, tapi untuk mengisi waktu itu sensei akan mengenalkan wajah baru. Ayo silahkan masuk" setelah itu bergerak ke papan menuliskan sesuatu.

'_Oh, akhirnya dia datang'_ inner Gaara pun berbicara

"Ohaio minna !"

Gaara yang melihat itu hanya bisa _cengo_. '_Dia kan ! Tapi... kenapa?_'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Terima kasih yang sudah me-review. Dan maaf jika pertanyaannya belum terjawab, karena aku akan membuat jawaban mengalir di setiap cerita. Atas perhatiannya, **Gomene ****and**** Hontouni Arigatou**...

(NB : 'AI' adalah Author Info)

*Review2*


End file.
